


hate you in the best kind of way

by captainsabs (juliansweigl)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Maya Hart, Pansexual Riley Matthews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/captainsabs
Summary: in a world where Riley Matthews' window was closed; the girls don't meet until high school and it becomes a case of hate at first sight for Maya Hart but Cory Matthews is unconvinced and after pairing the girls up on a history project he begins to think his plan has worked a little too well when love prospers between the two girls who just love to hate each other.





	hate you in the best kind of way

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i'd try out with a multichapter Rilaya fic which i'm really excited about because i'm a sucker for enemy to lover fics. i hope y'all enjoy the first chapter and any kudos and comments are always appreciated. girl meets world was so underappreciated and ended way before its time.

Maya Hart needed _nobody._ She was perfectly fine sailing through high school life averaging D’s, pushing people she didn’t agree with aside, skipping classes and _hating_ Riley Matthews. She remembers Riley Matthews, she’s the girl that Maya saw singing in her bedroom back when they were five years old; Maya remembers studying the brunette for a few minutes, trying to push the closed window up but when it wouldn’t budge; she shrugged and left, figuring that she’d never have to see her again anyway. Riley was too sunshine-y for Maya, she was _way_ too peppy, happy and full of rainbows that made Maya want to hurl. Maya Hart was her own person, she wasn’t _happy_ per say but she was living and isn’t that what supposedly matters?

 

“Maya you’re late.” Cory Matthews looks up momentarily from his desk as the blonde waltzes into class, a Starbucks cup in her hand and sunglasses tipped down slightly.

 

“I was busy.” She dismisses, waving him away as she slides through the tables, falling back into her seat beside Riley who instantly rolls her eyes, keeping her line of sight trained straight ahead. “I’m only missing English.” Maya informs Cory, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.

 

“This is History.” Cory corrects, turning around to his board at the front of the classroom.

 

“Would you look at that Matthews; I’ve missed English.” Maya frowns ironically, snapping her fingers and pointing towards her teacher. “At least _you_ get my presence today.” Maya adds, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

 

“ _Oh boy._ ” Cory mutters under his breath; his back to his class, figuring that the rest of his class wouldn’t hear the remark, but Maya did and she smirked; she loved nothing more than getting under her teachers’ skin.

 

Maya sipped her coffee, crossing her ankles and uncrossing then as Cory droned on and on about an upcoming assignment for his class. Maya tilted the coffee cup upwards when she felt eyes on her, snapping her head to the right; she saw Riley staring straight at her.

 

“What are you staring at Matthews?” Maya snaps, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“ _You._ ” Riley bites back, a sharpness to her tone that if Maya didn’t hate her as much as she did; she’d actually be pretty impressed with.

 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Maya replies, shuddering slightly for effect, narrowing her eyes until Riley sighs and turns away, refocusing on the writing on the board that Maya was yet to even glance at.

 

The class continues on until a collective groan has Maya lifting her head from where she had nestled her face in the material of her leather jacket, waking her up from her nap. Cory is stood at the front of the room, listing off names and it takes Maya a hot second to realize he’s calling out partners for the project. Maya begins to zone out again, scratching her newly manicured nails against the polystyrene of the empty cup when she hears her name being called out. The pause between her name and her partners is longer and all the time Maya is silently thinking one thing.

 

_Not Matthews_

 

_Not Matthews_

 

_Not Matthews_

 

_Not Matthews_

 

“… Riley.” Cory finally announces.

 

 “BULLSHIT!” Maya screams out, jumping to her feet and slamming her hands on the desk. “You better be joking, Matthews!” Maya rages, her cheeks turning bright red as she narrows her eyes at her teacher.

 

“Dad, please.” Riley begs from beside her, also stood up. “Dad, I’m _not_ working with her.”

 

The class is in complete silence; all watching, anticipating, waiting to see if Cory backs down as Maya and Riley continue to protest the decision. Maya slams her hands down on the desk again, glaring at Cory,

 

“I swear to god Matthews.” She mutters.

 

“What, Maya? What are you going to do?” Cory asks, his voice calm and steady, clearly unaffected by Maya’s outburst; in fact, he expected it.

 

“I’m not working with _that_!” Maya growls, throwing her arm out to point at Riley and (accidentally) slapping the top of her arm in the process. “This is bullshit. You can’t make me do this.”

 

“It’s happening Maya. Stop protesting.” Cory says again, in that eerie calm tone that effectively shuts Maya up, the least he could do is pretend like Maya’s outburst had gotten to him.

 

Riley had stopped protesting and was now sitting back down, arms folded and brooding, sending daggers to her father but her mouth was closed and her eyebrows had relaxed showing that she had pretty much accepted her fate and was _willing_ to work with Maya if only for her grade. Maya looked between Cory and Riley, still wearing an expression of anger before huffing and throwing herself back down into her chair, the chair sliding against the hardwood floor. She throws her right leg over her left and shakes her head, muttering incoherent comments that were _definitely_ aimed towards both Matthews’.

 

 

 

"This is fucking bullshit.” Maya groans again; slamming her locker shut and turning to face _nobody_. Maya just huffs and leans back, resting her head against the cold metal when Riley appears in front of her. “Oh fuck me.” Maya grunts, straightening herself up in the brunette’s presence. “What do _you_ want Matthews?”

 

“We’re partners.” Riley acknowledges.

 

“Thanks for the reminder, Einstein.” Maya mutters with an eye roll. “Is that all? Some of us have places to be.” Maya tries to walk past her when Riley grabs her arm, shocking Maya as she spins around; her eyes landing on the way Riley’s hand is curled around her wrist which she drops immediately when she realizes Maya is staring.

 

“I mean – we should probably pick somewhere to study, like my house?” Riley suggests.

 

Maya scoffs. “Your house, with Matthews breathing down my neck? Please; I’d rather choke on Friar’s dick than go to your house.”

 

“YOU CAN IF YOU WANT!” Lucas yells from somewhere close by eliciting another eye roll from Maya who shoves her hands deep into her leather jacket.

 

“Um – how about your house?” Riley suggests again, the thought of having to spend time in Maya Hart’s house removing every last ounce of enthusiasm from Riley’s tone at the second she suggested it.

 

“No fucking way.” Maya instantly shuts her down. “Let’s just go the library, got it Matthews?” Maya asks, sounding in no way ready to be rejected.

 

It’s Riley’s turn to scoff this time. “Do you _even know_ where the library is?” She asks with a snort.

 

“Shut up Matthews.” Maya snarls. “I’ll be there tomorrow at one.” With that; Maya turns on her heel and hurries out of sight; Lucas quickly on her heels, chasing her down the hallway.

 

Riley just shakes her head; rolling her eyes. _She really hates her father._

 

 

 

“Why?” Riley asks, emotionlessly staring straight ahead as Cory drives them home. “Out of _everyone_ in class, why Maya?” She continues, fumbling with the hem of her sweater. “I _hate_ her so much.”

 

“That’s the problem.” Cory interjects. “Why do you hate her, Riley?” He asks, glancing at her for a second.

 

“She hates me so I hate her.” Riley answers, honestly.

 

Cory starts to laugh. “That’s not a real reason to hate somebody Riley.”

 

“It’s _my_ reason, dad.” Riley sighs exasperatedly. “I can’t believe you’re making me work with her, do you like to hurt me?” Riley asks, sending daggers through the side of Cory’s head.

 

“Riley.” Cory laughs loudly, clearly impressed by his daughter’s mind. “I’m not hurting you, I’m proving a point.”

 

“Oh god.” Riley face palms. “ _Dad;_ please don’t tell me this is another one of your lessons?” Riley asks although she’s pretty sure she already knows the answer, and when Cory doesn’t reply; Riley huffs and leans back in the passenger seat. “Can I go and see Farkle tonight?” Riley asks.

 

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

 

 

 

“I think you should be thankful you’re partnered with Maya.” Farkle comments, spinning around in his desk chair to face Riley who is sitting cross-legged on his bed.

 

“In what world could I possibly be thankful, Farkle?” Riley asks, part outraged, part intrigued; she closes over her textbook, leaning against it on her elbows.

 

“You could be partnered with – Friar.” Farkle mutters, turning his nose up in complete disgust causing a soft giggle to escape Riley’s parted lips.

 

“Lucas isn’t _so_ bad.” Riley shrugs, “the only thing that’s bad about him is he’s friends with Maya therefore under her evil influence.” Riley explains, moving her book aside and un-tucking her legs to stand up from Farkle’s bed.

 

“Evil influence?” Farkle questions, “That’s absurd and you know it. She’s just, a total bitch.” Farkle finally settles.

 

Riley plants herself on Farkle’s lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning down so that their foreheads are pressed together.

 

“Now that, I can agree with.” Riley utters pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I should go home, drive me?” Riley asks batting her eyelashes.

 

“My pleasure.” Farkle replies.

 

                                                                                               ****

 

Riley didn’t completely understand why she was bothering making an effort, but as she added another layer of lip gloss to her lips she contemplated what the afternoon was going to entail; would Maya even try to help with their history project because for their last two years of high school; Riley hasn’t seen Maya once seem to care about any of her classes, much less history; although maybe art was good for her, Maya always seemed to turn up to art class and focus intently. Riley began to wonder about the whole thing between herself and Maya; why did the blonde hate her so much anyway? From the day they met, Maya seemed to have a problem with her but never stuck around long enough to explain to Riley what she had done to make her hate her so much, maybe that’s the problem; maybe Riley was never around Maya long enough to figure out just what the other girl’s deal is. Frankly it seemed absurd that for two people who have only barely interacted in their lives can have a line of hatred digging so deeply that everybody knows about it.

 

Choosing not to dwell on matters; Riley swiped her jacket from her bed and walked out of her bedroom, her backpack swinging from her hand as she entered the living room; tripping over what seemed to be a small toy car that sent her flying and tumbling down onto her back; the commotion loud enough that Topanga was rushing from her bedroom and by Riley’s side in a matter of seconds, holding out her hand to help her daughter up.

 

“Auggie!” Riley exclaims and her little brother appears from behind the couch.

 

“Yes, Riley?” He asks, batting his eyelashes innocently; the same way Riley does to get what she wants from her father.

 

“- Stop leaving your toys everywhere!” She exclaims, forgetting what she was initially going to say as she skips over the toy and heads for the door when she hears her name being called. “Before you ask-” Riley says as she turns around to face Cory. “I’m going to the library to work on the history project _you_ set me with Satan.” Riley explains, plastering an overly fake smile on her face to please her dad.

 

“Satan? Really Riley?” Cory quizzes her, raising his eyebrow at the nickname.

 

“… Yes. See you later.” Riley grins after a short pause before she leaves the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

 

 

 

Riley arrives at the library a little before one so she heads inside; finding a table near the entrance so that Maya would easily find her; she sits down and pulls her laptop from her bag and sets it on the table, opening it up and turning it on; opening Google and readying herself. She waits and waits and waits, passing the time away searching her favorite TV show but when she notices the time is nearly 1:40PM; she rolls her eyes and mutters how she knew this was going to happen; of course Maya was about to stand her up. Riley is in the process of packing up when a bag hits the table beside her with some force and Maya (reluctantly) sits down in the chair beside Riley; and the brunette is ready to turn around and give Maya a piece of her mind when she stops abruptly; her lips parted as she takes in Maya’s face; her cheeks are pinker than usual and her eyes look puffy as though just a few minutes ago she had been crying. Riley _hates_ how much she wants to ask if Maya’s ok when in fact, she shouldn’t really give a damn if Maya’s fine or not but the constant need to be nice to people takes over.

 

“What are you staring at, Matthews?” Maya shoots at her, though her voice is croaky taking away the usual sharpness and harshness of her tone.

 

“I – are you ok?” Riley asks, her voice soft and her eyes following Maya’s every moment.

 

“Peachy.” Maya replies, her tone practically emotionless as she pulls out a notebook from her bag. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

So they do; for the most part they work in relative silence, apart from asking to borrow a pencil from time to time and catching up on what the other has researched; Maya’s harshness falters after a while and her initial croakiness from crying fades too. The time reaches 5PM and by that time, Riley and Maya have finished over 65% of their project. Maya shoves her notebook into her bag but not before three sheets of paper fall out and land by Riley’s chair; Riley leans down to pick them up; looking at them; they’re drawings. The first is a drawing of a rose, the second of a compass and the third is a doorway.

 

“Did – did you draw these?” Riley asks, lifting her head to face Maya.

 

Maya freezes, part of her wants to snatch the drawings from Riley but the other part of her is actually surprised somebody’s noticed them; usually Maya is the only one to care about her drawings, even when she shows her mom; her mom isn’t _that_ impressed with them. Realizing she hasn’t answered; Maya nods.

 

“I drew them.” She answers, her voice small. “I like that one the most.” Maya adds on, pointing to the compass.

 

“These are really good, Maya.” Riley smiles as she hands the papers to the blonde.

 

“Thanks, Matthews.” Maya says taking the papers and slipping them into her bag before standing up. “See you in school, Matthews.” Maya throws a dismissive wave over her shoulder as she heads for the library entrance.

 

Riley watches her go, an unknown feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she slides her laptop into her backpack. _School was about to become very interesting._

 

 

Maya arrives back home; pushing open the door, she drops her bag by the door and walks in.

 

“Mom?!” She calls out, waiting for a reply that she doesn’t get; not that she’s surprised.

 

Maya walks through the apartment into the kitchen, noticing the note stuck to the refrigerator;

 

_I had to work today, there’s pizza in the fridge. I love you baby,_

_Mom x_

 

Maya shrugs, grabbing the note and folding it, tucking it into her jacket pocket as she opens the refrigerator and grabs the box of pizza out, placing it on the dining table. She grabs out two slices and takes them into her bedroom; kicking her door shut as she makes her way over to her bed, sitting down; her back pressed against the wall as she eats the pizza. Whilst she’s on the second piece, she begins picking at the cheese, eating it and staring straight ahead; where red crayon is on her wall; her mom used to measure her height all the time but stopped when she reached eleven; a lot of things stopped when she reached eleven. Her phone buzzes from inside her pocket and she pulls it out; rolling her eyes at the first text from Lucas.

 

**[Fuckboy Friar]**

 

_My house is empty_

 

It’s the second text that catches her eye; it’s a number that isn’t saved to her contacts so she presses on it; reading the message and subconsciously feeling happier about herself even if the text is as platonic as they come.

 

**[(***) ***-****]**

 

_My laptop froze and it didn’t save your notes, could you send me pics of them? It’s Riley_ _:)_

 

Maya doesn’t even want to know how Riley got her number but she does anyway; she takes pictures of the two pages of notes she has, sending them over to Riley before saving her number under the contact name; **Matthews :)**

 

Maya finishes her pizza, wiping her hands on the side of her jacket and shuffling off her bed; Maya heads through the apartment; grabbing her bag from where she left it and taking it over to the couch, sitting down and pulling out the drawing of the compass. She reaches back into her bag and pulls out a pencil case of crayons and starts coloring it in; she uses gold shades, feeling relaxed and ignoring the feeling in her stomach at the golden tones on the compass reminding her of sunshine which in turn, reminds her of Riley Matthews.

 

_School was about to become a lot more interesting._


End file.
